Duo A Cat?
by Raven Frost420
Summary: Duo wakes up one morning and sees that he has something that he didn't have before and he ends up getting high with his friends and the one that he has a crush on


This is my first fanfic and I don't own anything accept the computer that I'm using. So please give me your reviews and let me know what you think about my story. Please don't be that harsh on me and if you see any problems them let me know and I will fix them A.S.A.P.

**Duo A Cat?!**

Duo sat up and stretched out his arms. He looked at the tiny clock that's on his bedside table to see what time he woke up. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon and he knew that he had to get up and get dressed before Trowa comes back with Heero and Quatre. Duo got out of bed and went to his bathroom to take a quick shower before the other boys showed up to the house that he shares with Trowa.

When Duo got out of the shower he had a puzzled look on his face because he thought that he felt cat ears on the top of his head and a tail. He then just smiled to himself thinking that he was just imagining things because he was still half asleep. Duo then went to his closet which was already open and took out his Insane Clown Posse shirt and his black Tripp pants. When Duo closed his closet door he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that's on his door.

He then let out a scream that seemed to echo throughout the house. Duo was just standing there in front of the mirror because he discovered that he did have cat ears and a tail. The ears and the tail were chestnut brown which is the same color of his hair.

"Shit what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Duo kept on repeating that over and over until he heard Down With The Clown playing. He jumped up at first because he didn't know where the music was coming from then he realized that it was his cell phone. Duo then ran to his bedside table to answer his phone.

"It's about time that you picked up your phone," said the voice from the other side of the phone. Duo recognized the voice as Trowa's and he just smiled.

Duo just gave a small laugh at what was said to him. "Yeah sorry about that Trowa. So what's up?"

"I'm almost at the house and I have Heero and Quatre with me. We will be there in a little bit ok. Bye Duo." Then there was nothing but silents on the other end of the phone because Trowa hung up on him after he was done telling him what he wanted to say. Duo just smiled to himself because he was looking forward to seeing his friends.

Then Duo remembered that he still had the cat ears and tail. He then started to panic because he knew that his friends are going to give him hell for the way that he looks. It was at this time that Duo realized that he was just in his boxers. He then put on his Tripp pants and he made sure that his tail was not inside of his pants. Duo then put on his ICP shirt.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection again knowing that there was no way to hide his ears and tail from the other boys. It was at this time that he heard the front door open and close so he knew that Trowa got home with the other two. Duo then started to freak out because he had no idea how things would end up going when they see him with his new appears.

"Hey Duo get your ass in here now! We are about to do our mission and if you don't come in here you are going to miss out!" The one yelling for him was of course the one and only Heero Yuy. Duo sighed knowing that he should go to the living room because the others were bound to find out about his ears and tail one way or another.

Duo opened the door to his bedroom and walked through the hallway dragging his feet because he really didn't want to be seen like this. He made his way slowly to the living room where the other boys were at. By the time that Duo made it to the living room the other boys already had a pile of broken up weed in front of them and Trowa's bong out ready for use.

"It's about time you got in here Du….." Trowa stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he caught a sight at Duo. His eyes went up to the ears that are on Duo's head then he moved his glaze to the tail that was coming from behind Duo. The other two boys then looked up because they were wondering why Trowa stopped speaking.

Duo sifted his glaze to the wall because he was feeling very akward by the stares that he was getting from his friends. Even though he was looking away he could still feel the lingering stares of his friends on him. Duo then walked to the couch and sat down next to Trowa. He was very nervous about what Trowa would think about him because he has a crush on him.

"Umm…Duo what's with the ears and tail?" Trowa asked as he reached out to touch the cat ears that are on his roommates head to see if they were real or fake. Once Trowa touched the ears his jaw dropped because the ears felt real. "Duo are they real?!" Trowa asked with a shocked look on his face.

Duo just nodded his head to confirm the fact that both the ears and the tail were real. Trowa just simply patted Duo's head and the other two boys still had their mouth open in shock of the truth about Duo's ears and tail. Trowa then gave Duo a slight smile and then he handed Duo the bong. Duo took the bong that was being passed to him. The bong was named The Green Monster and it was a beautiful sight to all of the boys. The colors on the bong are green, white, and black that are mixed together just perfectly.

Duo then took his black lighter out of his pocket and he put the bong up to his lips so he could take a hit. Heero and Quatre then sat down on the other couch. Trowa then grabbed the remote to both the TV and the Xbox so they can listen to some music while they are trying to complete their mission. He then grabbed the bong that Duo was passing to him and he picked up his lighter that was sitting on the coffee table that is in front of him.

Duo them picked up the remote to the TV that Trowa put down so he can take his hit. He then let out the smoke that he was holding in as he turned on the TV. Hero then took the bong that Trowa was passing to him. He took out his lighter and put the bong up to his mouth to take his hit. Heero then sparked the lighter and put it up to the bowl of the bong and he took his hit. Once he took his hit he passed the bong to Quatre.

He smiled as he took the bong from Heero because he has been looking forward to their "mission" all day. Quatre then reached into his pocket and pulled out his purple lighter so he can smoke. At this time Trowa was going through the music selection that is on his Xbox until he found what he was looking for. He choose the selection that said Insane Clown Posse and then he went to the stop that said The Great Milenko and he pushed the x button so it can start playing that cd.

Quatre rolled his eyes when he started to hear ICP playing knowing that Trowa was going to play something by them because that is his favorite band. He then faced Trowa and let out his smoke in his face then he smiled at Trowa. Trowa just smiled back at Quatre knowing what he was about to ask him.

"So Trowa are you going to roll up joint for us to smoke at 4:20?" Quatre asked with the cutest face that he make. Trowa took his hit from the bong then he passed it in the rotation that it was going in. He looked at Quatre and he nodded his head to the question that was asked. "Ok cool, I will get the papers then." Quatre said with a smile on his face as he reached into this pocket and pulled out a pack of papers.

Trowa then pulled Duo to him and he put his lips against Duo's. Duo then opened his mouth slightly know full well what Trowa was going to do. Trowa then blew the smoke out into Duo's mouth giving him a big shot gun. Duo pulled away when he couldn't take anymore of the smoke and at the same time he was hoping that Trowa could not tell that he was blushing very badly. He was so relieved when he noticed that Trowa was not even looking at him. Both Heero and Quatre just looked at each other knowing that Duo was blushing because of Trowa.

They smoked for about an hour and a half before they stopped smoking. All four boys were completely stoned and they knew that. Duo then turned off the x-box and he changed the channel to cartoon network to see what is on. All of them smiled when they saw that Chowder was on which is one of their favorite things to watch when they are high.

"Well I'm going to go get us something to drink. Do you guys have any request?" Quatre asked as he got up from the couch and he looked at the other three.

"FAYGO!!" The three boys yelled in unison which made Quatre smile. He figured that's what they were going to ask for because that was their favorite thing to drink beside Monster. Quatre then walked to the kitchen to get the 2 liter of Faygo and four cups. Once he got the Faygo and the cups Quatre went to the living room. He put the cups down on the table and he poured some Faygo in each of the cups.

They watched TV for a while until it was 4:20. Right when it was 4:20 Trowa lit up the joint and he took his two hits then he passed it to Duo. Duo smiled when he got passed the big fat joint that Trowa rolled for this time. They were all still pretty high but they always smoked at this time.

"After this joint Quatre and I are going to leave and we are going to walk ok." Heero told Trowa as he passed the joint to him. Trowa took the joint and he took his first hit then he let the smoke out after he held it for a while.

"Ok homie." Then Trowa took his second hit then he passed the joint in the direction that it's going in. The boys smoked for a while until Courage the Cowardly Dog came on TV. When the joint was put out Heero and Quatre got up from the couch.

"Well we are going to go now." Heero gave them the peace sign and he walked passed them. Quatre then smiled at both Duo and Trowa. "It was fun being here with you guys. Well peace out homies." Quatre said as he gave them the peace sign as well. Then he walked over to Heero and they both walked out of the house.

"I still can't believe that I'm a cat. Man this really sucks." Duo said with a sigh. He then looked over at Trowa and then he started to blush very deeply when he realized that Trowa was staring at him hard core. "Umm…is there something that you want Trowa?" Duo asked as he looked down at his hands to try and hide the fact that he was blushing.

Trowa grinned at what Duo asked him. He then pulled Duo closer to him so that Duo was kind of on his lap. He then made Duo look at him and he smiled as he looked into the blushing boys face. "Well since you want to know what I want then I will tell you." Trowa said with an ever bigger grin on his face. "I want you Duo."

"Trowa…I..." Duo was cut off by a kiss that Trowa planted on his lips. Duo's eyes widen then he blushed even more. He put his arms around Trowa's neck to make sure that he was even closer to his beloved one. Duo just couldn't believe how happy he is being so close to Trowa. Their kiss became even more passionate and deep.

Trowa then pulled away from Duo who gave a small sound in protest of the break in their kiss. He looked up at Trowa hoping that he would kiss him again. Trowa just simple smiled at him and he gave Duo a hug. "I've have always notice the way that you look at me Duo and you know what I like you too." Trowa said with a smile.

Duo blushed at what was said to him. He then snuggled up to Trowa knowing full well that he now belonged to Trowa and no one else. Trowa then let a yawn and Duo just smiled because he just loves all of the little things that Trowa does. Duo then got up from the couch and he grabbed Trowa by his arm to make him get up from the couch.

Trowa let himself be pulled up from the couch by Duo. Once Trowa was up from the couch Duo lead him to his bedroom. When they reached a door Duo opened it and walked into Trowa's room. He has only been in there a few times but he really liked the way the room looked. The walls had drawings all over them and there were ICP posters on the wall too. He liked to be in Trowa's room because it had a hippie feel to it.

Duo then leads Trowa to the bed and he lay down in the bed with Trowa. He then snuggled up to Trowa again and this time he laid his head down on Trowa's chest. Once they were comfortable on the bed Duo started to fall asleep in Trowa's arms. Trowa just smiled as Duo feel to sleep. Then he let out a soft sigh.

"I can't believe the wish that I made last night came true." Trowa said as he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Duo still looks so cute even the cat ears and tail. Maybe I should have wished for him to look like this longer then just one day." He then chuckled to himself and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Thank you so much for reading my story and please give me a review!


End file.
